l'esclave
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Harry en a marre de Snape et lui fait une farce, mais ce n est pas sans conséquence, alors que snape veut le faire renvoyer; harry lui demanda une dernière chance, snape en profitera pour assouvir ses besoins, lemon en vue
1. Chapter 1

Harry en avait tellement marre de son professeur de potion qu'il décida de lui faire une farce. Il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et le suivit , Snape qui faisait sa ronde ne l'avait pas entendu, une chance pour Harry qui allait se délecter de la farce. Snape finit sa ronde et entra dans ses appartements suivit de Harry. Snape s'assit à son bureau et Harry en profita pour faire sa farce, il se fit passer pour l'esprit frappeur, et commença par renverser tous les livres de sa bibliothèque. Snape se leva surprit et dit:

"Qui est là ?"

Personne ne répondit et Snape sortit sa baguette et commença à la pointer n'importe où. Harry riait intèrieurement et continua sa farce, il se plaça derrière Snape et avec sa baguette, lui enleva sa robe noire. Snape poussa un grand cri et pointa sa baguette derrière lui et lança un sort au hasard. Harry l'évita d'un chouilla. Il se déplaça discrètement vers les fioles de potions et en fit tomber quelques unes ainsi que les pots d'encre de chine. Snape commença légèrement à s'énerver:

"Qui que vous soyez, je vous demande de cesser ceci!"

Harry fit semblant d'obéir et s'installa dans un coin, sans bouger. Snape inspecta les moindres recoins, quand il arriva à Harry, celui-ci le contourna et eut la bonne idée de faire sauter le bouton du pantalon de Snape à l'aide de sa baguette. Snape eut à peine le temps de réagir que Harry lui baissa le pantalon et le boxer. Snape péta un cable et lança des sorts partout, Harry sentit l'alerte rouge et dégarpilla en quatrième vitesse.

Snape passa sa soirée à tout réparer, sauf les potions et l'encre qui était fichu. Quand à Harry, il était mort de rire. Il en rigola toute la nuit. Snape lança des sorts de diagnostic pour savoir qui était l'auteur de cette farce et quand il reconnut la baguette à la plume de phenix, il comprit.

"Il y en a un qui va avoir des emmerdes. "

Le lendemain, Harry fit comme si de rien n'était. Il alla tranquille en cours de potion. Snape le regarda encore plus que d'habitude avec une rage, c'était à faire peur. Harry lui renvoyait son regard avec une telle insolence. Snape en eut marre et lui dit:

"Potter, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue!

- Mais Monsieur, on a quidditch!

- Je n'en ai rien à faire!

- Enculé de batard graisseux!

- Pardon? Vous pouvez répéter?

- Avec plaisir j'ai dit: ENCULE DE BATARD GRAISSEUX!"

Tout le monde regarda Harry et Snape et faisait silence. Snape regarda Harry d'une haine et lui dit:

" Très bien Potter, je vous convoque ce soir pour un entretien , pour vous laisser une dernière chance de vous expliquer et ensuite je ferai un rapport au directeur pour que vous soyez renvoyer. Je ne tolèrerai pas un manque de respect supplémentaire de la part d'un gamin insolent. "

Harry eut une boule au ventre et se tut pendant tout le rete du cours même pendant toute la journée, ses amis essayaient de le réconforter mais Harry savait que cette fois il avait été trop loin.

Il se rendit à son entretien spécial et frappa à la porte des cachots. Snape l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et commença:

"Potter, à cause de vous j'ai perdu des potions qui coûtent une valeur inestimable sans compter la superbe encre de chine que j'avais fait venir car elle était spéciale. Je dois avouer que je suis très déçu de votre comportement. Toutefois je vous demande de m'expliquer la raison de votre sabotage hier soir.

- Je n'ai rien fait hier soir.

- NE ME MENTEZ PAS POTTER; il n y a que vous qui avez une baguette avec une plume de phoenix à l'intèrieur, et le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de manière.

- Bon oui c'était moi, pour me venger de tout le harcèlement que vous me faites depuis sept ans.

- Je crois que tout est dit, vous allez être viré Potter, croyez moi que cette fois-ci , Albus ne vous protègera pas.

- Attendez, laissez moi une chance de me rattrapper monsieur.

- Et pourquoi ferai je ça? Parce que vous êtes le survivant?

- Non, mais j'ai agi avec impulsion, je suis désolé, pardon pour vous avoir insulter et saccager votre appartement.

- Vous croyez vous en sortir comme ça?

- Je ferai toutes les heures de retenues que vous voulez! Même plus !

- Seriez vous prêt à tout?

- Oui je ne veux par retourner dans ma famille.

- Approchez!"

Harry se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de son professeur.

" Je vais vous tester Potter, si vous obéissez à tout ce soir, je ne dirai rien pour l'instant, mais en échange vous serez mon esclave.

- Bien Monsieur!

- Déshabillez vous!

- Pardon?

- Etes vous sourd Potter? J'ai dit déshabillez vous?

- Entièrement?

- Oui!"

Harry en leva sa robe de sorcier, sa cravate, déboutonna son chemisier,le fit tomber le long de ses épaules, il retira la ceinture de son pantalon, se l'enlevaet enleva son boxer. Il était nu devant son professeur, celui-ci le regardait en se mordant les lèvres. Il lui dit:

"Retourne toi !"

Harry obéit et Snape se leva, s'approcha des derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et lui toucha les fesses. Harry se laissa faire et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Snape le caressa et commença à embrasser sa nuque. Harry gémit malgré lui. Ce qui électrisa Severus qui sentit son sexe gonfler. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry et lui dit:

"Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu me suces.

- Alors c'est ça que vous voulez? Que je sois votre putain?

- Oui Potter, c'est exactement ce que je veux,c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Vous êtes un salop.

- Oui, et j'en suis fier, je suis fier de vous avoir à ma merci. Soit vous partez et vous êtes renvoyé, soit vous vous mettez à genoux et vous me taillez une pipe. "

Harry avait des larmes qui commençaient à perler le long de ses joues. Snape le tourna vers lui et attendit. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se baissa. Il écarta les pans de la robe de son professeur, lui déboutonna le pantalon, le lui baissa avec son boxer. Le sexe de son professeur était déjà dressé et tendu. Harry commença à le prendre timidement dans ses mains. Il fit de petits va et viens et Snape lui dit:

"Je ne vous pas ordonné de me branler et mais de vous servir de votre bouche."

Harry obéit et prit le sexe de son professeur dans sa bouche et le suça langoureusement. Snape soupira de bien être, Hary fit de longs va et viens et lui lécha le gland. Snape gémit:

"Mmh Potter! continue! oui! plus vite! mmh!"

Harry accéléra la cadence et Snape lui aggrippa les cheveux et cria de plaisir, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui enfonça son sexe au fond de la gorge et fit lui même des va et vients, il voulait plus de cette bouche. Harry se laissa faire et Snape continuait de crier et d'haleter. Il disait:

"Mmh! j'aime ta langue! mmh que c'est bon! Encore! Encore! "

Il continuait d'aller et venir dans sa gorge avec fougue et quand il se sentit venir, il enfonça en entier et se déversa dans sa gorge en lui disant:

"Avale mon plaisir, oui! OUI!"

Harry ne put qu'obéir et Snape lui donna quelques derniers coups de hanches, en gémissant. Il laissa son sexe un moment dans la bouche de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il dégonfle. Il se retira et laissa Harry à genoux , il se rhabilla et lui ordonna:

"Relevez vous et rhabillez vous!

- oui!

- J'ai adoré vous l'enfoncer dans la gorge, je recommencerai, et à chaque fois tu avaleras.

-Oui.

- Tu peux partir et demain tu reviendras, attends toi à recevoir mes ordres, à n'importe quelle heure !

- Oui professeur."

Harry se rhabilla et quitta les cachots.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry avait mal dormi cette nuit là, il avait un peu mal à la gorge à cause de son cher maître de potion. Il avait expliqué à ses amis qu'il devait aller en retenue tous les soirs, y compris le week end et les vacances. Il leur a épargné ce que Snape exigeait. De son côté Severus était bien. Il n'avait jamais connu une bouche aussi sensationnelle que celle de Potter. Il y repensa toute la nuit et se masturba.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et un mince sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il se leva et prit son petit déjeuner, il mangea bien sucré pour donner un avant goût à son nouveau jouet. Tandis que Harry, avait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit , ses amis insistèrent pour qu'il boive au moins son bol de choclat au lait, ce qu'il fit pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

L'heure du cours de potion arriva, Harry et ses camarades attendirent devant la porte leur professeur, celui-ci l'ouvrit et son regard tomba immédiatement sur Harry. Il leur dit d'entrer et quand Harry passa devant lui, Snape lui caressa les fesses discrètement. Tout le monde s'installa et Severus commença son cours.

" Prenez un parchemin et votre plume, vous allez me rédiger tout ce que vous savez sur les propriétés des potions curatives. Je ne veux aucun bruit, le premier qui copie sur son voisin, c'est un zéro d'office et une heure de retenue avec Rusard. Au travail."

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, Hermione le dictionnaire écrivit à une vitesse, ainsi que Drago . Tandis que les autres, ils étaient penchés sur leurs copies et réfléchissaient. Harry qui savait certaines choses, les écrivit mais au bout de dix minutes, il arrêta d'écrire et suça sa plume, inconsciemment. Un quart d'heure après, Snape leva les yeux et regarda Harry, quand il le vit en train de faire jouer sa plume avec sa langue, il se mit à imaginer son sexe à la place et se sentit serré dans son pantalon. Il en profita:

"Potter , je vois que vous n'écrivez plus, donnez moi votre copie.

- Mais monsieur!

- Donnez moi votre parchemin; de suite.

- Bien Monsieur."

Harry se leva et lui donna le parchemin. Snape le prit et lui dit:

"Ne bougez pas. "

Puis il lit les quelques lignes que Harry avait écrit. Il lui dit:

"Je vois que vous n'avez rien dans votre crane, Toujours un bon à rien Potter, tout comme votre père et son chien de black!

- NE PARLEZ PAS D EUX COMME CA!

- Potter vous allez de ce pas dans la réserve me ranger toutes les potions par ordre alphabétique!

- Bien Monsieur. "

Harry se dirigea vers la reserve et commença le travail que Snape lui avait ordonné. Il se calma peu à peu et se résigna à se rebeller. Un petit moment après, quand Harry avait rangé la moitié de la réserve, Snape arriva et ferma la reserve à clé. Il jeta un sort pour pas qu'on les entende, et commença:

"Potter, vous avez décidé de vous rebeller?

- Non Monsieur.

- Vu votre insolence de toute à l'heure, j'aurais cru.

- Je me suis emporté.

- Dans ce cas vous méritez une punition."

Il s'avança vers lui et commença à lui caresser les joues puis sa bouche , il lui fit ouvrir avec son doigt et caressa ses lèvres pleines. Il lui dit:

"A genoux Potter. "

Harry obéit, Snape s'enleva le bas de ses vêtements et exposa son membre, tout près de la bouche de son élève, Harry comprit et commença la fellation. Il le lécha d'abords sur toute la longueur et le prit en entier dans sa bouche. Snape commença à gémir, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son jeune soumis, Harry accéléra la cadence et joua de sa langue sur le membre de son ainé, celui-ci cria de plaisir:

" Mmh POTTER! ENCORE! TA LANGUE OUI!

Harry continua et Snape lui demanda:

"Embrasse mes bourses !"

Harry lacha le membre pour glisser ses lèvres sur les boules de son maître de potion et avec sa main il continua de le masturber. Snape haletait de plaisir et hurlait tellement qu'il aimait ça. Il se sentit venir et enfonça son membre dans la bouche de son étudiant. Il fit de grands va et viens brutaux et gicla dans sa gorge, Harry avala le contenu en plusieurs gorgées. Snape se retira et leva son jeune élève vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche , il lui dit:

"Tu as une langue exquise, et j'aime quand tu resserres tes levres. Viens à midi après le repas, dans mes appartements."

- Oui Monsieur!"

Snape jeta un sort de nettoyage sur Harry et sur lui, il se rhabilla et libéra son esclave.

Harry passa le reste de ses cours la tête ailleurs. Mais malheureusement pour lui, midi arriva bien vite. Il alla dans la grande salle avec ses amis, Snape était déjà installé à la table des professeurs et guettait son arrivée. Quand il l'aperçut dans son champ de vision, il le fixa du regard, Harry regarda en sa direction, et pendant une minute restèrent accrochés. Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il avait, Harry se retourna et s'assit. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et à la fin du repas, Snape se leva et se dirigea à la table des griffondors, il s'arrêta derrière Potter:

" Mr Potter, Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Bien Monsieur. "

Harry se leva et suivit son professeur jusque dans les cachots. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intèrieur, Snape verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de son adonis. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Il lui ordonna:

" Déshabille toi!"

Harry obéit et enleva tous ses vêtements. Dès qu'il fut nu, Snape le caressa, il commença par la nuque, descendit une main sur le long du dos et avec son autre main, il pinça les tétons pour les faire durcir. Il l'embrassa sa nuque puis le retourna et s'empara de ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire. Malgré lui, il n'était pas dégouté du tout, au contraire, il répondit au baiser avec ardeur, ce qui plut énormément à Snape. Il s'arrêta:

"Allonge toi sur le lit!"

Harry se mit sur le dos et attendit. Snape se déshabilla à son tour et se mit à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et le caressa. Harry gémit et Snape croisa ses jambes avec celles de son élève et frotta son sexe contre celui-ci. Harry devint rouge et Snape continua de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Harry se laissa emporter par cette tendresse et Snape en profita pour caresser tout son corps, lui prodiguant milles frissons et gémissement. Ils passèrent le temps de pause ainsi, à la fin, ils se rhabillèrent et Snape lui demanda de revenir le soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir arriva et Harry se dirigea vers les cachots après le diner. Snape l'attendait déjà au pas de la porte. Il le fit entrer et lui ordonna d'aller directement dans la chambre. Harry obéit et attendit. Son professeur arriva et lui demanda:

'Etes vous vierge Potter?

- Oui!

- Bien commencez par vous déshabiller et installez vous sur le lit.

- Vous allez abuser de moi encore longtemps?

- Le temps d'assouvir mes besoins et de me satisfaire.

- Vous êtes vraiment un salop.

- Et vous une très bonne putain. "

Snape partit dans sa reserve de potion et ramena une fiole bleuetée , Quand il revint, son jeune amant était nu, allongé sur le lit. Il tourna son visage vers son professeur, ses yeux verts brillaient de larmes. Snape le regarda et posa la potion sur la petite commode. Il se dévêtit à son tour et se mit dessus son élève. Celui-ci écarta légèrement les jambes et Snape l'embrassa, il ondulait ses hanches pour mieux se frotter et chauffer son élève. Harry soupira et son professeur transporta ses doigts à travers les zones sensibles. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et prit la fiole.

" Buvez ceci!

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Quelque chose qui vous détendra.

- Comme une drogue?

-Non. Buvez!"

Harry prit la potion et la but d'un seul trait. Il reposa la fiole vide et Snape reprit ses baisers et ses caresses. La potion fit l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque et Harry quémandait plus de caresses, alors Snape en profita pour introduire ses doigts un à un dans l'intimité, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Harry se cambra de douleur minime mais finit par apprécier, quand son professeur retira ses doigts, il poussa un cri de frustration, Snape en sourit et le pénétra d'un coup. Harry cria de douleur. Snape lui reprit la bouche et s'arrêta de bouger. Grace à la potion, la douleur fut vite remplacée par le désir et Snape bougea frénétiquement. Il prit Harry et s'enfonça toujours plus fort et au plus profond de lui. Ses coups de reins étaient sauvages et forts, Harry hurlait de plaisir et Snape criait autant que lui. Il disait:

"tu es si étroit et si chaud! ah! "

Et il accéléra ses mouvements, agaçant la prostate de son élève et lui disait des choses salaces. Il finit par éjaculer en lui en poussant un cri rauque, Harry se répandit à son tour. Snape se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui, il demanda à son adonis:

"Donne moi un dernier coup de langue."

Harry obéit et prit le sexe de son ainé en bouche, il fit de vifs va et viens et Snape jouit une dernière fois. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux et Snape le serra contre lui, rien qu pour profiter du parfum et de la chaleur de son étudiant.

Le lendemain, Snape se réveilla en premier et en profita pour tripoter son élève, il lui toucha toutes les parcelles et lui fit pleins de bisoux dans le cou. Harry leva les yeux et le regarda. Son professeur lui donna un baiser sur la bouche et lui dit:

"Tu peux prendre une douche, et après tu seras à mon service toute la journée.

- D'accord."

Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre soin de lui. Snape avait fait venir ses affaires. Il commanda le petit déjeuner à un elfe de maison et prévint Albus qu'il faisait réviser les potions à Harry. Harry sortit de la salle de bain et Snape l'attendait assit dans son fauteuil. Il le regarda et lui dit:

"Le petit déjeuner est sur le plateau, servez moi un bol de café bien noir et préparez moi deux tartines à la mélasse!

- Ca y est? Maintenant que vous avez la putain; vous voulez aussi la boniche?

- Tu es mon esclave, donc jusqu'à maintenant, c'est moi qui décide, mais rien ne t'oblige à continuer!

- Oui je sais, si j'arrête, vous allez vous empresser de tout dévoiler à Dumbledore pour que je sois viré.

- Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. "

Harry prépara le petit déjeuner de son professeur et lui donna. Ensuite il lui demanda:

"Est ce que l'esclave a le droit de manger?

- Fais toi plaisir, belles fesses, je ne veux pas que ce joli corps disparaisse, et tu dois prendre des forces pour que je puisse à mon tour profiter de ton corps et de tes lèvres. "

Harry ne répondit pas , se servit du chocolat au lait et se prit des tartines. Il mangea, Snape le regardait, il lui dit:

" Tu avales aussi bien que mon plaisir!"

Harry ne répliqua pas et continua de manger. Ils finirent leurs déjeuner en silence et Severus lui ordonna de faire le ménage. Harry s'exécuta et Snape en jubila. Il l'admira et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, en lui faisant certaines réflexions:

"Potter, vous ne savez pas vous servir d'un chiffon?

- Si!

- Alors pourquoi y-a t'il de la poussière qui traine encore?

- Parce que je n'ai pas fini;

- Dépêchez vous alors, nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

Harry ne disait rien et continuait sa corvée. Il avait soif et il s'arrêta:

"Je peux aller me chercher un verre d'eau?

- Déjà fatigué Potter?

- Non j'ai juste soif.

- Décidémment, vous n'êtes pas très performant, j'aurait dû m'en douter, vu qu'au lit vous êtes passif.

- Je ne serai jamais le dominant avec vous.

- Allez y et ne trainez pas. "

Harry se rendit dans la petite cuisine et but beaucoup d'eau. Quand il revint, Snape l'attendait près du meuble où Harry avait déjà dépoussiéré, il lui dit:

"Vous n'êtes bon à rien!

- Si vous n'êtes pas content faîtes le vous-même!

- Je crois que je vais vous écouter, et vu que vous ne savez qu'écarter les cuisses, je vous ordonne de vous poser sur le lit."

Harry se dirigea à la chambre, se dévêtit et s'allongea sur le lit. Son professeur arriva dix minutes après, il s'enleva ses vêtements à son tour, s'allongea sur Harry et le prit sauvagement, leurs cris se mêlèrent et Severus le prit ainsi toute la journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry en avait plus qu'assez que son professeur le traite comme le pire des esclaves. Ca faisait presque une semaine que ça durait, entre les insultes, les tourments et le sexe, il en avait ras le bol et on ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter pour rien. Il décida donc de se venger, en faisant le ménage, il avait trouvé tout plein d'accessoires coquins ainsi que des menotes, il lui était venu une idée sadique: "attacher son professeur et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce."

C'était ainsi que pour la énième fois il se laissa prendre et Snape continuait d'haleter et de crier de plaisir, toujours en s'enfonçant plus dans son élève. Dès qu'ils eurent fini leurs ébats, Harry fit semblant de dormir et Snape se mit à côté de lui et s'endormit à son tour, il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le pays des songes. Alors Harry se leva discrètement et alla chercher son petit matériel de gentille torture, Harry allait bien se marrer. Il avait de la chance, Snape dormait sur le dos. Il Lui jeta un sort de sommeil supplémentaire pour être sûr, il lui prit les deux bras, et les attacha à la barre du lit. Il posa les autres accessoires sous le lit de son côté. Puis il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, quand Snape se réveilla, il essaya de bouger ses mains et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas, alors il se retourna vers eux et vit qu'il était attaché. il appela Harry mais celui-ci était dans la douche. Une bonne demie heure plus tard, il en sortit avec les cheveux légèrement mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille. il avait quelques gouttes qui pendaient encore sur son torse, il s'approcha de Snape qui en resta la bouche ouverte. Harry le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit:

"Bonjour mon cher professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien?

- Potter détachez moi tout de suite! Cette plaisenterie a assez duré.

- Non je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas?

- J'ai perdu les clés.

- Servez vous de votre magie!

- Non parce que après je vais être fatigué, et je ne pourrais pas vous procurer du plaisir!

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir attaché imbécile?

- J'en ai marre de vos insultes, de vos sarcasmes et de votre manque de tendresses. Vous me baisez, mais très mal. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de faire grimper son partenaire aux rideaux. Donc je vais vous enseigner.

- Pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de crier dès que je te saute!

- Ce n'était pas toujours des cris de plaisirs. Et puis je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas que passif dans l'acte.

- Je te rappelle toutefois que tu es mon esclave.

- Je crois que les choses sont inversées.

- Si Dumbledore ne nous voit pas, il va venir.

- Haha, vous me prenez vraiment pour un con, j'ai dis au directeur que je restais avec vous pour continuer les révisions et que on avait des potions très dangereuses à surveiller, je l'ai également prévenu qu'on ne sera pas là pour les repas.

- Vous comptez me laisser crever de faim?

- C'est une possibilité en effet!

- Espèce...

-Tut tut! A chaque insulte, vous me ferez une fellation.

- Croyez moi que dès que ce sera fini, vous serez renvoyé.

- Vous aussi par la même occasion, sutout avec tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'illégal ici.

- Vous avez osé fouiller? Vous êtes bien comme votre père!

- La seule différence entre lui et moi, c'est que je vous fais vibrer dès que je vous touche. Vous voulez manger?

- Et comment je faits avec les mains attachés?

- N'oubliez pas je suis votre esclave! Je vais vous bichoner!"

Harry demanda à Dobby de lui apporter un plateau de fruits , deux minutes après un grand plateau apparaissait sur le lit et Harry regarda :

''Oh mais qu'avons nous là?

- Vous n'êtes pas sèrieux?

- Des fraises, mmh ! avec de la chantilly!"

Harry prit le bol de fraise, en prit quelques unes et les trempa dans la crème. Il l'étala sur les lèvres de son professeur, très sensuellement, avant de l'inciter à la prendre en bouche, puis il lui dit:

"Je sens déjà mon sexe se gonfler, rien qu'en vous regardant manger cette fraise!

- Ne comptez pas sur moi Potter!

- C'est ce qu'on verra!"

Harry l'embrassa et se délecta du gout de la crème que Snape avait autour. Snape avala sa fraise et lui dit:

"Mettez vous nu comme moi!

- Avec plaisir, mais je te laisse le soin de détacher ma serviette."

Harry approcha son bassin et Snape détacha le noeud de la serviette avec ses dents, il avait un peu de mal et Harry en profita pour gémir, dès que sa serviette fut enlevée, il se recula et frola le sexe de son professeur, celui-ci poussa un faible gémissement. Harry continua de lui donner des fraises, des raisins , des morceaux d'ananas , ils étaient coupés en anneaux, Harry s'en mit un autour du sexe et le présenta à son ainé.

"Je vous ai dit de ne pas compter sur moi Potter.

- C'est dommage, je ne vous donnerai pas autre chose à manger! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ca vous generait! vous aimez quand c'est moi qui vous suce! Et puis je croyais que vous adorez m'entendre crier.

- Exact! Approchez!

- Interdis de me mordre, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous laisser attacher quelques jours de plus. "

Harry s'approcha des lèvres de son professeur, celui-ci commença à croquer doucement l'ananas, Harry rigola car c'était chatouilleux, et snape continua de manger l'ananas tout en effleurant le membre de son jeune amant, il lui donna quelques gouts de langues et Harry en gémit, puis il se recula. Snape le regarda étonné et lui dit:

"Je croyais que vous vouliez une fellation.

- Oui mais contrairement à vous, je ne vais pas vous forcer la main.

- Que voulez vous alors?

- De la tendresse, être libre et que vous me respectiez.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça! donner de la tendresse.

- Je vais vous apprendre, mais avant je m'absente une heure, je dois aller voir Hermione.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser attaché au lit?

- Si! Et je vais mettre des sorts de protections pour que personne ne vous dérange. Dormez en attendant, ça vous détendra, à moins que vous voulez la petite potion bleutée que vous m'avez fait boire , pour que je vous désire? "

Harry embrassa Snape et le laissa en plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry avait passé l'heure avec Hermione lui racontant toute la vérité au sujet de lui et Snape, celle-ci fut choquée et lui dit:

"Mais c'est du viol Harry, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, comment as tu pu rien dire jusqu'à maintenant? Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça!

- Je sais Hermione, mais le problème c'est que je suis amoureux de lui.

- Tu es complètement sadomaso !

- C'est possible mais j'ai retourné la situation.

- Et tu as fais quoi?

- Je l'ai attaché dans son propre lit, à poil.

- Non! Tu as fais ça?

- Je ne vais pas me laisser baiser comme un chien pendant 107 ans non plus. Il n'y met aucun charme, aucune sensualité. C'est une brute.

- T'as dû avoir mal la première fois.

- Un peu mais il s'est arrangé pour que je le désire, donc au final, je prenais mon pied.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru le professeur Snape ainsi.

- Comme quoi! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Que puis je faire pour toi?

- Il faut que tu me couvres, là c'est les vacances, donc je voudrais que tu dises aux gens que je m'enferme dans une salle et que je révise ou autre. Et pour Snape, je voudrais que tu dises qu'il fait des potions avec moi. Et je voudrais que tu me trouves un livre sur la séduction!

- Je ferai de mon mieux! Tu repars le voir?

- Il faut bien!

- Bon mais fais attention!

- J'ai la situation bien en main. A toute à l'heure!"

Harry redescendit dans les cachots et rejoignit Snape qui était toujours attaché sur son lit. Dès qu'il le vit:

" Vous en avez mis du temps! Je croyais que vous en aviez pour une heure!

- Oh excusez moi mon cher Maître, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Détachez moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes et de me laver.

- A une condition, que vous ne fassiez pas de coups foireux.

- De toute façon, je dirai tout au directeur.

- Je ne vous ai pas dis? Il est parti en vacance à l'île Maurice, il reviendra que dans quinze jours.

- Vous plaisentez?

- Non!

- C'est bien ma veine.

- Tout ne tient qu'à vous! Soit vous me respectez et on repart à zéro dans notre relation, soit je vous laisse comme ça et vous vous débrouillez!

- Je vous déteste.

- Tu ne dis pas la même chose quand tu me baises comme un chien.

- Depuis quand me tutoyez vous?

- Depuis que j'ai envie, après tout si nous devons être un couple autant être plus intime!"

Harry se rapprocha de son professeur et l'embrassa langoureusement, Snape répondit au baiser avec grand enthousiasme, à la fin, il lui redemanda:

"Détache moi s'il te plaît!

- Tu ne m'as pas donné la réponse à mes conditions.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras!

- Bien!"

Harry se leva, prit sa baguette et libéra son prisonnier. Snape se leva en suivant et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit sa toilette, pendant que Harry fit commander à Dobby les aliments préférés de Snape et ses aliments préférés à lui. Puis il se changea et se mit un pantalon noir bien moulant avec une chemise de soie bordeaux, qu'il laissa légèrement ouverte. Quand Sape sortit de la douche, il était en peignoir et ses cheveux mouillés retombaient dessus. Harry le regarda et lui dit:

"Tu es super sexy en peignoir, tu devrais faire cours comme ça!

- Bien sûr! Nous ne sommes pas dans un fan club de dépravé mais dans un école.

- Ah bon? Vu comme tu t'es conduis ces derniers temps j'aurais cru.

- Tu n'étais pas si dégouté que ça! Avoue que tu aimais que je te domine!

- J'aime que tu me domines mais je n'aime pas ta brutalité dans les actes, tu es trop abrupt, bourrin!

- Comprends moi, ca faisait presque un an que je n'avais pas touché quelqu'un, alors quand tu m'as donné l'opportunité, je l'ai saisi, c'est tout!

- J'en ai parlé à Hermione.

- A Miss Je Sais Tout et qu'a t elle dit?

- Pour elle, ce que tu m'as fait c'est du viol.

- Si elle savait les fantasmes qu'elle suscitait; elle se tairait!

- Pardon? Je ne te suis pas là!

- Miss Granger se conduit comme une sainte mais a un corps à damner un saint.

- Et alors, elle est jolie, où est le mal?

- Nulle part, même les serpentars craquent pour elle, en particulier les Malfoy.

- Quoi? Les tu dis?

- Oui le père et le fils. Etonnant que tu n'aies pas remarqué l'attitude de Drago!

- Normal, il n'a pas de cerveau.

- Toi non plus mais qu'est ce que tu as un beau cul!

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de tout explorer chez toi, maître!

- Bon pouvons nous manger mon jeune adonis?

- Oui, viens tout est prêt."

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent. Snape était content de voir qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il aimait, et regarda aussi Harry se régaler. Snape mangeait des spaghettis à la carbonara et Harry de la paella, et en dessert ils mangeaient tous les deux de gros choux à la crème. Harry jouait avec la nourriture, il chauffait à mort son ainé. Il se mettait de la crème partout et s'amusait à lécher ses doigts. Snape sentit son anatomie se réveiller et poussa un léger soupir, puis il dit:

" Si tu continues longtemps comme ça, je vais me jeter sur toi!

- C'est peut être ce que je cherche!

- Je vais te prendre comme une brute!

- Mmh! Non mais je veux que tu me séduises et que tu me fasses succomber. Tu as vu? Moi j'ai réussi ce n'était pas difficile!

- Très bien, viens sur mes genoux."

Harry obéit avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Snape le tint par la taille d'une main et de l'autre main commença à caresser les hanches, puis il remonta vers la nuque , tout en lui disant les mots doux dans son oreille. Il lui disait:

" J'aime ta peau sucrée, et ton parfum, j'aime quand tu te cambres sous mes caresses, j'aime quand tu fermes les yeux ainsi, mais j'aime aussi quand tu cries pour moi, quand tu prends mon sexe en bouche comme tu aimerais que je fasse de même pour toi, ...

- Mmh! Oui!"

Harry gémissait doucement, et sentit tout son corps réagir, au bout de quelques minutes il n'en put plus et embrassa Snape, il lui captura les lèvres et introduisit sa langue avec force, Snape répondit au baiser avec autant d'ardeurs. Il déboutonna la chemise et caressa la peau si veloutée du jeune homme. Harry n'en était pas de reste, il tira la corde du peignoir et le défit, Snape avait dessous un joli boxer noir. Harry l'enleva et caressa le sexe de son ainé, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il embrassa son cou, descendit sur le torse, s'attarda autour des cuisses et prit le membre en bouche. Il s'amusa à provoquer le désir chez son amant, en jouant de sa langue et en rythmant ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur vienne trop vite. Quand à Snape, il s'empêchait de le forcer à aller plus vite et dut se faire violence pour ne pas reprendre le contrôle de la situation, en tout cas c'était sûr, pour une fois Harry le dominait, à sa manière certes mais il avait réussi à le soumettre. Alors il se laissa aller et gémit de plaisir. Harry souriait intérieurement, il sentait son amant au bord de l'explosion et accéléra la cadence jusqu'à que son professeur jouisse dans sa bouche. Après cette douce torture, Harry remonta et embrassa de nouveau Severus. Il lui dit:

"A ton tour!

- Oui!"

Snape le souleva et l'emmena dans son lit. Il enleva son pantalon moulant, descendit le sous-vêtement, et prit la verge dressée dans sa bouche, qu'il suça intensément. Harry criait de bonheur. Il quémandait plus de sensation à son partenaire et bougea ses hanches. Snape continua sa caresse buccale, il ne laissait aucun répit, il voulait faire connaître à son élève, le plaisir de se libérer, alors il continua ses longs va et viens avec sa bouche, il essayait de ne pas être brutal, et caressait les hanches de son jeune amant en même temps. Harry aimait ce que lui faisait son professeur à ce moment là. Il hurlait de plaisir et finit par se déverser dans cette antre si chaude. Dès qu'il eut fini, Snape remonta vers la bouche de Harry et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis il s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry était encore envahit par les sensations, qu'il dit:

"Waouh! t'as été formidable! tu suces trop bien!

- Ravi que ça t'aies plu!

- Et comment! Tu m'as donné un orgasme!

- Toi aussi, tu te débrouilles bien!

- C'est la première fois que tu me dis ça! D'habitude c'est: tu sais écarter les cuisses, j'aime trop ta langue, et j'en passe!

- Je sais, je suis très maladroit dans mes phrases, mais quand je suis avec toi je perds pied.

- Il faut que je sois là, alors!

- Si je pouvais, je te kidnapperai, t'emmènerai loin, et t'enfermerai dans un grand manoir, rien que pour moi.

- Je suis partant pour aller loin, pour le manoir, mais je veux rester libre. Je ne suis pas une chose.

- L'idée n'est pas mal. On fait la sieste?

- Mmh, pourquoi pas? "

Harry et Snape s'embrassèrent et passèrent le reste de la journée au lit.


End file.
